eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarok
Ragnarok is the sword crafted by the late Ram Wynne, which was his first and ultimately the masterwork which resulted in his fall into depravity by the later years of his life. The sword by itself is made from plain steel, crafted from the first one he used which was at the time, a titan sword. It was also magically altered, the crafter unwittingly capturing a fey spirit known as a Fenrir due to the forging process, which is only documented within the Wynne Tome. __TOC__ Specifications The sword itself is made from Valmasia's fine steel, the quality of ores ensured by the man himself. At the time, the smith was unaware as to the existence of Arcanium, though his finished product thanks to the methods used in creation can compare with the quality of such. It weighs just over three hundred pounds in weight, with a coarse black flat and, a honed edge, over the years it has acquired nicks and scratches -- though the original design was not built for cutting so much as utterly destroying a target with torque; thanks to the sword's weight, and a powerful enough arm to master swinging it, most targets are eviscerated by sheer force of impact alone. The sword itself has two runes on its surface. A rune's power is determined similarly to the way that a symbolic caster's magic is determined, where emotion, cognitive processes in shaping them, and activating them so that they become stand-alone spells (which enhance the things upon which they are placed with specific qualities) are what decide the quality of enchantment. The craftsman of the sword imbued these runes with the symbolic properties of 'Growth' and 'Strength'. Thus, the sword's capabilities 'grew in strength'. Fenrir Whilst the sword was enchanted and by itself would serve as a magnificent blade for the wielder in question, the depraved nature of man resulted in wanting more than was due. Ram was ambitious, he had the means to create something which was truly great -- and it was this which compelled him as a smithy, to do more. A Fenrir is a spirit of Saekanis, one of the great ookami spirits which berserkers worship as a means to find their bliss in battle. Ram himself was an unrepentant blood-knight throughout the first decades of his life, raised as a mercenary and ultimately came to love fighting to the point it rivalled his love for any other thing; it was this fuel which he used in the enchanting process to call into being that spirit, which now resides in the blade. He sacrificed a black direwolf, one that had fought by his side for many years in an attempt to create for himself a weapon with a soul. A lesser soul it was, though the reaction it had with the runes placed on the blade was ultimately unexpected. The wolf became something more, something horrifying, animalistic. It was everything that the man could have ever hoped for, and more. The hound was hungry, it was born from darkness and the depraved lust for battle, it needed it in order to survive -- it literally fed off war, off killing, and it went through any means as animal would to sate this need. The less it consumes, the weaker it gets, but the more violent it becomes, the more impassive it becomes. If the wielder of the blade will not fight, or kill, to feed it, the blade will ultimately start to feast on the very person that holds it. Eventually the sword will become dormant without sustenance so that the spirit within does not die... and so it did, on an island far away from Valmasia that was just off the great barrier that separated the rest of Kraus' world from that continent, until it was rediscovered and brought home to the land. Today, it is once again on Valmasia. Key Notes *It may manifest itself as a tangible black fog, this is akin to pure negative energy that occultists will find very familiar, depravity, it can even condense if the spirit is desperate enough into sharp tendrils, claws, or teeth. If someone is impaled by the sword, this aura will literally eat them piece by piece from the inside. *If you don't feed it by killing things or doing battle with warriors (so that it can feast on that emotion born in war) it will ultimately try to eat the wielder as compensation. *If you're in a dark place the sword can warp the area around it in some ways. Shadows can be turned into phantasms, memories of those slain, cries of widows, and the aftermath of war start to be heard in the dark places where the sword dwells. In some cases the chains which symbolize how the spirit servant of Saekanis was bound to the blade can be heard, rattling on the floor along with a wolf's footsteps on stone or steel. *Whilst the wielder does not have to be insane, holding onto this sword may slowly warp and corrupt a person until they become depraved. This can be resisted, but it will never stop trying. Previous Wielders (Only add yourself here when you have died, this knowledge may not be common knowledge IC.) *Ram Wynne, creator - Dead, his body was found animated by the spirit sword itself before being defeated. *Hrothgar Floki, second wielder - Dead, briefly the wielder of the sword before the previous owner, assumed to be finally put to rest, rose and killed him. * Magnus Floki, third wielder - "Dead", held sword for over twenty years and was shipped away by Sishio Hirano when sword corruption was too much, with Ragnarok to an island close to the peace barrier. Location is only known by one living person. Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons